Standing
Standing is a "favor"-based resource central to the Syndicate mechanic, which indicates a Tenno's favor with a particular syndicate. Standing can be used to purchase their respective Syndicates offerings with that syndicate, essentially trading on favors that the Tenno has performed for them. Syndicate offerings are gated by rank within the Syndicate. Syndicate rank is increased by achieving certain amounts of Standing, then offering credits and requisite items in order to reach the next tier. In essence, a Tenno can choose to spend their earned Standing on lower-tier offerings, or save up Standing to gain access to higher-tier offerings. Cephalon Simaris and Teshin do not require any Mastery Rank to start earning Standing with them. Each player has a daily Standing limit separate for each syndicate that starts with and increases by an extra for each Mastery Rank (e.g. a MR10 player will have daily limit). Daily Standing limits will reset in: Acquisition Faction Earning Standing with a Faction syndicate is largely a matter of wearing that syndicate's Sigils, a cosmetic item received from Syndicates. To obtain your first syndicate's Sigil, talk to their representative in any Relay, and complete Initiation that will require a sacrifice of as well as some syndicate-specific resource. To equip a Sigil, the player must go to the Regalia section of the Appearance tab in the Arsenal, select the location of the Sigil (Front or Back of the Warframe), and then select the desired Sigil. When wearing a syndicate's Sigil, approximately 2.25% of any affinity earned will be converted to Standing with that syndicate. Higher tiered Sigils also grant a bonus multiplier to Standing gain depending on the Sigil's rank, ranging from +5% to +15%. Alternatively, a Tenno can earn standing by trading in Syndicate Medallions in their respective Syndicate's enclave in a Relay. Medallions can be found on the daily Syndicate Alert missions as physical objects scattered throughout the map that have to be interacted with to pick up. Nearly all PvE mission-types are also potentially accessible as Syndicate missions, with the exceptions of Assassination and Recovery. There are a total 8 medallions per mission, and each medallion rewards either , , or standing for that respective Syndicate depending on rarity. Redeeming these medallions will gain Standing with that syndicate and its allies, but also reduce Standing with opposing groups. Players can begin to view their current Standings at the Syndicate Panel from within their Orbiter once they have achieved Mastery Rank 3. However it is possible to view Standing before Mastery Rank 3 by viewing one's profile and changing to the Syndicates tab. It is also possible to earn Standing at any Mastery Rank by aiding other Tenno with their daily Syndicate missions and picking Syndicate Medallions, before turning them into the appropriate NPC at any Relay. Using Resource Boosters will not double the Syndicate Medallions. Cephalon Simaris Cephalon Simaris sports a very different method of earning standing. Unlike other syndicates which require their own respective sigils to be equipped in order to earn their standing, earning his favor is largely a matter of scanning enemies and objects with the Synthesis Scanner. Scanning with the Synthesis Scanner will grant the player standing, where the amount of standing awarded is scaled with the enemy level, and will multiply by 3 times if a stealth scan is successfully performed. Successful synthesis on Synthesis Targets will also grant a large surplus amounts of Standing and contribute to the Synthesis community progress in the Sanctuary. Conclave Generally, players can acquire standing from the Conclave by playing its game modes, with the standing awarded being based on whether or not you (or your team, if permitting) won the match in question. There also exists Challenges, which reward a given amount of standing based on their overall difficulty. Lastly, there are three Weekly Missions which can reward a large amount of standing if all three are completed before the week is over. The standing from both Challenges and Weekly Missions will not count towards your daily cap. Ostrons and Solaris United Standing for the Ostrons living in Cetus, and Solaris United in Fortuna can be acquired primarily by performing Bounties, which reward Standing. Additionally, players can trade in certain resources to various vendors for standing: *Fish at Fisher Hai-Luk and The Business. *Raw Gems at Old Man Sumbaat and Smokefinger. *Zaws, Kitguns and MOAs at Hok's Anvil, Rude Zuud and Legs, respectively. Note that only maxed rank items can be traded in for Standing. The Quills and Vox Solaris To obtain standing for the Quills in Cetus players must find and collect Sentient Cores dropped by Sentient enemies on Lua and the Plains of Eidolon, which can then be traded in for standing. For Vox Solaris, Toroids dropped from enemies in specific locations on Orb Vallis, defeating the Profit-Taker Orb, or looted in Orb Vallis caves, are traded in for standing. Fully-constructed Amps can also be traded to the Quills or Vox Solaris for standing. Ventkids Ventkids make large use of their K-Drives. Standing is awarded from performing K-Drive tricks or races within Orb Vallis. Daily Standing Cap Standing gain has a daily cap that players cannot exceed, which determines the maximum amount of Standing they can earn daily. This amount is calculated as: 1,000 Mastery Rank + 1,000}} * Conclave and Cephalon Simaris' Standing Cap is completely separate from the main syndicates. Earning a main syndicate's favor will affect neither the Conclave nor Simaris' daily cap. * The reward Standing from Syndicate Alerts do not affect or count towards the daily Standing cap however. ** Playing a Syndicate Alert with a reward of 1,600 and wearing the highest Sigil (+15%), will reward 1,840 reward Standing (+920 for allied) and will not be subtracted from the daily cap limit. All other standing received with the primary Syndicate in this mission for killing, completing challenges etc. will be subtracted from the cap. ** Syndicate Medallions do not count against the daily cap, thus they can provide additional Standing even if the cap has been reached. * An Affinity Booster would, in effect, double Standing gained since Standing is based on affinity earned. This does not apply to Cephalon Simaris. * The Standing Cap will reset every day at the same time as the Daily Login rewards, which is at midnight GMT / UTC +0. * In the case of a mission that is started before the reset and ended after the reset, any standing gained during that mission will be counted as prior to the reset. Syndicate Sigils Steel Meridian FactionSigilRebelsLevel1_b.png|Defiance (+5%) FactionSigilRebelsLevel2_b.png|Armada (+5%) FactionSigilRebelsLevel3_b.png|Vigilance (+5%) FactionSigilRebelsLevel4_b.png|Uprising (+8%) FactionSigilRebelsLevel5_b.png|Protectorate (+8%) FactionSigilRebelsLevel6_b.png|Freedom Fighter (+11%) FactionSigilRebelsLevel7_b.png|Armored (+11%) FactionSigilRebelsLevel8_b.png|Rebellion (+13%) FactionSigilRebelsLevel9_b.png|Unyielding (+13%) FactionSigilRebelsLevel10_b.png|Champion (+15%) Arbiters of Hexis FactionSigilJudgeLevel1_b.png|Guiding Path (+5%) FactionSigilJudgeLevel2_b.png|Bending Will (+5%) FactionSigilJudgeLevel3_b.png|Discipline (+5%) FactionSigilJudgeLevel4_b.png|Will (+8%) FactionSigilJudgeLevel5_b.png|Choice (+8%) FactionSigilJudgeLevel6_b.png|Growth (+11%) FactionSigilJudgeLevel7_b.png|Potential (+11%) FactionSigilJudgeLevel8_b.png|Succession (+13%) FactionSigilJudgeLevel9_b.png|Surpassing (+13%) FactionSigilJudgeLevel10_b.png|Truth (+15%) Cephalon Suda FactionSigilOracleLevel1_b.png|Query (+5%) FactionSigilOracleLevel2_b.png|Searching (+5%) FactionSigilOracleLevel3_b.png|Pattern Match (+5%) FactionSigilOracleLevel4_b.png|Atomic (+8%) FactionSigilOracleLevel5_b.png|Manifold (+8%) FactionSigilOracleLevel6_b.png|Fractal (+11%) FactionSigilOracleLevel7_b.png|Multivariate (+11%) FactionSigilOracleLevel8_b.png|Labyrinth (+13%) FactionSigilOracleLevel9_b.png|Hexan (+13%) FactionSigilOracleLevel10_b.png|Oracle (+15%) The Perrin Sequence FactionSigilBusinessLevel1_b.png|Progress (+5%) FactionSigilBusinessLevel2_b.png|Opportunity (+5%) FactionSigilBusinessLevel3_b.png|Calculating (+5%) FactionSigilBusinessLevel4_b.png|Synergy (+8%) FactionSigilBusinessLevel5_b.png|Directives (+8%) FactionSigilBusinessLevel6_b.png|Strategy (+11%) FactionSigilBusinessLevel7_b.png|Tessilations (+11%) FactionSigilBusinessLevel8_b.png|Optimum (+13%) FactionSigilBusinessLevel9_b.png|Capital (+13%) FactionSigilBusinessLevel10_b.png|Chairman (+15%) Red Veil FactionSigilAssassinsLevel1_b.png|Blades (+5%) FactionSigilAssassinsLevel2_b.png|Cull (+5%) FactionSigilAssassinsLevel3_b.png|Threat (+5%) FactionSigilAssassinsLevel4_b.png|Maelstrom (+8%) FactionSigilAssassinsLevel5_b.png|Lesion (+8%) FactionSigilAssassinsLevel6_b.png|Ruin (+11%) FactionSigilAssassinsLevel7_b.png|Viscera (+11%) FactionSigilAssassinsLevel8_b.png|Malevolent (+13%) FactionSigilAssassinsLevel9_b.png|Covert (+13%) FactionSigilAssassinsLevel10_b.png|Assassin (+15%) New Loka FactionSigilChurchLevel1_b.png|Sacrifice (+5%) FactionSigilChurchLevel2_b.png|Seed (+5%) FactionSigilChurchLevel3_b.png|Rebirth (+5%) FactionSigilChurchLevel4_b.png|Growth (+8%) FactionSigilChurchLevel5_b.png|Clarity (+8%) FactionSigilChurchLevel6_b.png|Bloom (+11%) FactionSigilChurchLevel7_b.png|Purity (+11%) FactionSigilChurchLevel8_b.png|Gaia (+13%) FactionSigilChurchLevel9_b.png|Bounty (+13%) FactionSigilChurchLevel10_b.png|Humanity (+15%) Syndicate Medallions fr:Syndicats#Influence es:Reputación Category:Mechanics Category:Update 15 Category:Currencies